Clockwork
Clockwork is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from an unknown planet. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Clockwork is a robot-like alien with skin that is made of golden metal, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing the gears inside of him. In Omniverse, Clockwork looks exactly the same as before, except he has a larger body and holes on the key on his head, which is somewhat restructured. The piece of glass on his chest is now in the shape of a hexagon instead of a circle. On his back, he has a black stripe that splits into two stripes with a keyhole between them. 11-year-old Clockwork has a thinner and rounder head, a white and black shirt, a smiley face, and a circular piece of glass similar to his appearance in Ultimate Alien. The Omnitrix symbol also has a gold outer casing instead of silver, like his 16-year-old counterpart. Clockwork wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix/original Omnitrix symbol on his chest. OfficialYoungClockwork.png|11-year-old Clockwork in Omniverse Techno-Bubbled Clockwork.png|16-year-old Clockwork fused with Techno-Bubble Powers and Abilities BIM (348).png|Chronokinesis BIM (349).png|Time Reduction IaMBW1 (504).png|Time Rays TBotE (124).png|Retrocognition IaMBW1 (537).png|Enhanced Jumping (Mechamorph enhancement) IaMBW1 (547).png|Drill Manifestation (Mechamorph enhancement) IaMBW1 (589).png|Missile Launchers (Mechamorph enhancement) Clockwork can fire green time rays from his hands or chest, which have various effects like sending people back in time,Ben 10,000 Returns aging an object/person to dust,Catch a Falling Star restoring individuals who have been erased from time, sending them into a different timeline,And Then There Was Ben and reverting them to a previous state while also immobilizing them.It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 Clockwork can slow down time around himself, making it look like to others that Clockwork is moving at very high speeds.Bengeance Is Mine By rotating the key on his head, Clockwork can create a projection of what happened in the past.The Eggman ComethThe Beginning of the End Clockwork has a degree of enhanced strength, as he was able to throw a pipe so hard it became heavily embedded into a wall. Because he is as a technological being, it is possible for a Galvanic Mechamorph to merge with Clockwork, thus making his time rays stronger and increasing his speed and stamina to superhuman levels. While in this state, Clockwork can jump extremely high, morph his hands into drills, and fire rockets out of shoulder-mounted launchers. Although he has never trained himself to do so, Clockwork can travel through both time and between different dimensions.Ben 10,000 Two other abilities that Clockwork has never used as his chronopathy and space survivability, both of which have been displayed by Maltruant.The End of an Era Weaknesses SacudidaPasado (291).png|Below Average Stamina BIM (342).png|Vulnerable Head Key CaFS (205).png|Durability Limit Clockwork is not very durable, as a laser blast from Carl Nesmith's glove damaged Clockwork's right shoulder and caused him to shut down. When Clockwork reverted to human in this state, Ben's right arm was broken. When a Squid Monster struck the key on his head, Clockwork was badly stunned. Because of his large body and short legs, Clockwork cannot run very fast and is low on stamina. Therefore, he tires out quickly.A Jolt from the Past Clockwork's time rays are ineffective against anything diamond-related such as Petrosapiens, due to them being incapable of aging. Similarly, the time rays are ineffective on gumballs because time has no effect on them.Professor ParadoxParadox The use of Clockwork's powers create a ripple effect in time that can be sensed or reversed by another Chronosapien or a time-traveler, such as Eon. History |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Clockwork's time rays were used by Ultimate Ben to send Eon into the past. Later, Clockwork's powers were used again in a failed attempt to destroy the Hands of Armageddon with the help of Ben as Way Big. ;Gwen *In Inspector 13, Gwen turned into Clockwork during a car ride to the Techadon Factory. ;Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Clockwork was unlocked by Ben 10,000. *Clockwork was first used by Ben off-screen prior to Inspector 13. *In Catch a Falling Star, Clockwork battled Carl Nesmith, but was caught off guard and defeated by Jennifer Nocturne. *In The Eggman Cometh, Clockwork found out what happened in Natalie's kitchen and realized Dr. Animo was up to no good again. *In The Beginning of the End, Clockwork found out where the Flame Keepers had gone. |-|Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben *In A Jolt from the Past, Clockwork chased some Megawhatts until he grew too tired. *In Many Happy Returns, Clockwork was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Ben Again, Clockwork fixed the time stream with the help of 11-year-old Ben as Clockwork. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Clockwork defeated a Squid Monster. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Clockwork defeated Mad Diamondhead before having his powers enhanced by Techno-Bubble. He then defeated Exo-Skull and Subdora, but was defeated himself by Maltruant. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Clockwork fused with Techno-Bubble again in a failed attempt to leave Mad Ben's home dimension and return to their respective universes. *In A New Dawn, Clockwork appeared for a short time as Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11-year-old Ben *In Ben Again, Clockwork fixed the time stream with the help of 16-year-old Ben as Clockwork. ;No Watch Ben *In And Then There Was Ben, Ben 10,000 transformed No Watch Ben into Clockwork to showcase his abilities. Later, Clockwork reversed the effects of the Chronosapien Time Bomb and sent the evil Bens back to their own respective timelines. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (x2) ;Gwen ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' (first appearance) ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' *''The Beginning of the End'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first re-appearance; intended alien was XLR8) ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' (intended alien was Cannonbolt) ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (used by 16-year-old Ben in 11-year-old Ben's body) ;Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11-year-old Ben ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (used by 11-year-old Ben in 16-year-old Ben's body) ;No Watch Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' (x2) |-|Online Games= *Danger from Dimension 12 *TKO Naming and Translations Etymology The term "clockwork" refers to a mechanism with a spring and toothed gearwheels, used to drive a mechanical clock and other types of devices. This refers to Clockwork being a mechanical alien with gears. Trivia *Clockwork's appearance when he is fused with Techno-Bubble bears a strong resemblance to the Haywire Clockwork action figure, which has Eatle's color scheme from '''Ultimate Alien'. *Clockwork makes gear sounds when he moves, which is similar to Armodrillo when he moves his arms. **In Omniverse, Clockwork ticks like a clock for the entirety of his transformation sequence, and there is a sound similar to the tolling of Big Ben that sometimes appears at the end. **The tolling clock sound also occurs when Clockwork's time rays strike their target or when he is struck on his head key. *Clockwork speaks with a thick German accent. Germany is famed for inventing the watch, a portable timepiece that could tell time no matter wherever someone was in the world. **Clockwork is the fourth of five of Ben's aliens to have an accent, with the first three being Brainstorm, NRG, and Chamalien, and the fifth being Shocksquatch. *Unlike Buzzshock, Spitter, and Arctiguana, Clockwork was first revealed by a different Ben 10,000 (from an alternate timeline) than the Ben 10,000. **Regardless, all four of these aliens would later be unlocked by the present-day Ben. *Derrick J. Wyatt thinks that 11-year-old Ben kept Clockwork after the events of Ben Again, but Matt Youngberg always said he didn't. References Crew Statements Geoffrey Thorne Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males